Component assemblies of gas turbine engines, such as blades, can vibrate during operation. Damping devices can be used to damp the vibrations. Damping the vibrations can prevent the vibrations from accelerating fatigue.
The damping devices are positioned between circumferentially adjacent blades within a gas turbine engine. Interfaces between the circumferentially adjacent blades are typically sealed. The damping devices are often near these interfaces.